dino_locosfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward
This is merely an '''alternate universe-interpretation'. For the official version of the character click here.'' Edward is an elderly, mixed-traffic type dinosaur locomotive. He is overall the second monster to be encountered on the Island of Sodor, as well as the first one to be fought (and later befriended) by Thomas, who became adopted as the older-dinosaur's son. Edward is one of the most intelligent and loyal monsters towards Sir Topham Hatt. He notably earned a title for his accomplishments: "Peacekeeper of Sodor", as well as became the second-in-command member of the Steam Team. Overview Showa Era 1st Arc 1-1. ''Sodor Meets True Blues'' Edward initially appears as a misunderstood force that emerges nearby Brendam Docks, on Sodor. The Sudrian Military try to follow him, yet they lose track and could only catch shots of his lower-body. Upon first meeting Thomas, he gives an accidental "insulting"-remark to the smaller dinosaur, in which leads to a fight scene around town. As the humans try to do something to stop the issue, a weapon known as the Anti-K2 Bullet is planned for construction (as suggested by the private Sodor Counsel); the goal was to target and kill Edward, in an attempt to prevent more problems from likely rising. The next phase of the battle occurs when Thomas starts swinging Edward around by the tail, then throwing him a certain distance; The bigger monster lands hard on the ground nearby Brendam. The two eventually end up slipping-off the edge of the docks and falling into the ocean below, meeting their defeat. Finally, they soon stop fighting. Thomas realizes he made a mistake; Edward however, notices he was just being rather cheeky than malicious, and so they both properly introduce themselves. Thanks to Sir Topham Hatt watching the two beginning to bond, he fortunately demanded cancellation of the Anti-K2 Bullet's potential launch soon after it was completely built. This, therefore spares both Edward and Thomas as they eventually form a genuine father-&-son relationship. The two dinos later go stargazing together, with Edward laying on the grass and Thomas on his back. Although the younger one started to feel slightly embarrassed about the fight from earlier; the older gave him a fair chance, stating that it only a misunderstanding. They are both clearly aware that their bond is still going strong, and now became inseparable. 1-2. ''Three Big Dinos & A Saddletank'' Edward and Thomas have resided peacefully on the island for almost a year. Some workmen have found and raised a small green dino named Percy, who met the blue dinos with utter cheerfulness. The older dinosaur therefore took care of and kept both younger-ones safe in the sheds at Ffarquhar. Three larger dinosaurs happened to be roaming near Knapford and Wellsworth. Edward decided to take a rest (while ensuring that Thomas and Percy do not take off recklessly), only to hear an explosion coming from Wellsworth. He takes action and encounters a certain black-armored dinosaur, who stood a similar size to Edward himself. James provokes the older dino, which results into a "50-foot monster mash". Edward almost ends up falling in defeat, until Percy comes in and distracts James. Edward eventually spots Thomas, who seemed to be seeking a challenge with the much larger and stronger Gordon. The old dino eventually manages to prevent his son from possibly attacking the bigger one (who was rather in a mood to sleep somewhere). Edward later met the neurotic Henry, who was rather peaceful as opposed to how James behaved earlier. They both reveal a relatable case with one another; the fact that they do not enjoy the thrill of battle, yet get involved within anyway. 1-3. ''Night of the Wooden Ringer'' Edward continued to ensure the safety of Thomas and Percy, having them kept at the sheds while out hunting for food during the night. He eventually ends up in a quarrel with Toby, to a point where it ends up quite violent. The fight is interrupted when Edward finds the younger dinosaurs (James included) out in the open, as well as four diesels, the Iron Twins and "Splodge", respectively. The steamers are engaged in a brutal situation, with explosive results until the diesels retreat. Afterwards, Edward and the other dinosaurs take a peaceful rest back in the sheds, with Toby staying "alongside the rest of the family". 2nd Arc 2-1: ''Diesels Raid Again'' 2-2: ''Dawn of an Emerald Beauty'' 2-3: ''Diesel 10, Monster of Malice'' Heisei Era 3rd Arc 3-1: ''Lost'' When temperatures start to gradually drop during winter season on Sodor, Edward plans to go out and hunt gather plenty of food for both himself and the three younger dinos, who are eager to hunt as the older monsters do, but are advised to remain safe within Tidmouth's yard area until Edward comes back. Edward soon meets up with BoCo at Brendam Docks, and the two hear the likes of no other than Bill and Ben, who were both play-fighting recklessly until BoCo called them by name to get them to stop Evenetually, he became skeptical of the young trio's absence from the sheds, upon overhearing a conversation from Sir Topham Hatt and a workman in his office. He then spotted what appeared to be thick amounts of steam and smoke rising among a dark area in the distance. With that, Edward takes Henry and Gordon with him on a mission to reach the three, and return home as soon as possible. 4th Arc Silver Era 5th Arc 6th Arc Millennium Era 7th Arc 8th Arc 9th Arc 10th Arc General Information Design "I'd picture him being somewhat like the 'slick'-type of character. Imagine that he'd be all graceful and fluid with his movements and such. To reinforce that, he's given a rather slender & elegant frame yet also with some softer edges here and there." - Development description about Edward Edward is generally depicted as a tall, moderately-slim figure (compared most of the stockier-built dinosaurs) with arctic-blue scales. His arms usually depicted just about as long as his legs. His silvery-white tail is powerful and of incredible length to help support a majority of his overall body-weight. Despite that he stands only a head shorter next to Henry and Gordon, Edward is exceptionally strong; capable of holding his own against James, for instance. This was also to enhance his agility and speed, making him considered a versatile-type of monster. Edward's dorsal-spines are sharp and fin-like in shape. He notably possesses many avian-characteristics, particularly lots of soft feathers that cover the chest, arms and some other areas. His tail has a pair of dark-colored fins (which provide ballast for swimming), along with with a silver curved-whistle attached near the tip. His eyes and slicked-back mane share a shade of teal. Edward also wears a diamond-shaped necktie, labeled with his signature number 2. As of a major design-update, Edward possesses diamond-like scales as part of his armor, more feathers are added, and his facial-features were even partially modified to give the impression of a predatory-bird. Abilities Non-Power Based Speed & Agility Edward can run at an impressive top speed (80 mph as of the Millennium) despite his age, and has the ability to leap at great heights & distances. Much like other tank and mixed-traffic dinos, he sometimes displays being able to perform acrobatic maneuvers. Strength & Durability His armor allows him to shrug-off many forms of conventional human-weaponry. As aforementioned, Edward is exceptionally strong enough to throw James over the shoulder. He was even at one point able to duel head-on with Henry, to an extent (without cheating in the battlefield). Tail & Claws Edward makes well-usage of his tail; although not prehensile enough to grab things, it is useful for parrying opponents' attacks and countering them, sometimes even knocking foes out from behind himself before they reach the upper-hand. At other times, he would use his tail as a tool usually for comedic purposes. His claws are rather used for close-range combat. They are sharp and retractable, useful for deflecting incoming objects at high speeds, for instance. Power Based Blue Flame Edward's signature breath weapon is a long-ranged stream of bright blue, plasma-fueled fire. It is able to cause serious damage on large structures, such as buildings. He is capable of controlling the intensity and temperature of the flame; from freezing-cold, to becoming hot enough to melt-down concrete. In addition, the flame can stun other dinos in a single shot, knock them out, or even brutally-damage them to an extent. Electricity Absorption Edward is apparently drawn towards areas where thunderstorms occur. He is capable of having control over strong voltages of electricity, as it drastically boosts his firepower, and therefore rendering it as a powerful weapon for him. Dark Transformation A rare, hidden ability discovered when Edward draws in such high levels of energy and heat from lightning, that it darkens his blue coloration to a sleek, jet-black. This darker-variation of the character is dubbed as "'''Endward'". The transformation is temporary, and most often occurs during nighttime; lasting until it noticeably wears-off the very next morning. His blue flame turns purple and becomes a more-concentrated, laser-like form. This new fire is able to slice buildings apart, rather than usually crumbling them. When fired at opponent-monsters, the flame could inflict severe damage and burns, despite not bearing the same strong kinetic-force the normal blue fire has. '''Whistle Laser' Edward could gain enough power (most particularly in the tail-area) to charge-up and shoot a laser beam-like pulse out from the whistle. However, this happens on rare occasions, as it takes a lot of energy to use once. Weaknesses Edward's thinner body-mass apparently makes him relatively lightweight; this can render him rather vulnerable to getting toppled by massive structures such as skyscrapers (opposed to getting thrown around easily). Diesel deliberately smashes one of these down in the 2nd arc for instance, in order to make Edward collapse underneath the building-debris. The older-monster fortunately shakes it all off, shortly after shooting fire at the diesel. Edward also reveals a critical vulnerability against the Anti-K2 Bullet, a specialized weapon designed to kill K2-dinos. In the 10th arc, the weapon's effects are especially prominent when he ends up getting directly hit; the chemicals cause his internal-systems to became disabled, in which results in his body momentarily freezing-up on the outside. This is by far the most effective way to defeat Edward, though still not enough to actually kill him. Behavior Edward is a generally calm, respected individual (most particularly, a father-figure) among many other monsters. He is extremely intelligent; exploiting most advantages and weaknesses of his opponents (notably the more-violent ones, such as Diesel and Diesel 10), before they attempt to gain the upper-hand. Outside of the battlefield, he also holds curiosity about the world itself and desires an understanding of it. Despite his kindness and nobility, Edward still isn't above expressing bouts of sarcasm or cynicism (which is quite noticeable when pushed from his comfort zone). He has a tendency of using certain ways to get payback from most of the larger monsters, who look down on him for his age. On rare occasions, he does get along fairly well with them. While Edward deeply cares for his friends as whole, he seems to have little interest in humanity (with the exception of his owner, Sir Topham Hatt). He is shown to be very territorial, defending Sodor from threats on numerous occasions, though this is never intended to impress the humans. In spite of this, Edward remains a careful & friendly monster heart, and has earned his peacekeeper-title as a result. Gallery Artwork Edward1-0.png|Showa (Arcs 1-2) Edward1-5.png|Heisei (Arcs 3-4) Edward2-0.png|Silver (Arc 5-6) Edward2-5.png|Millennium (prototype) Edward3-0.png|Millennium (prototype) Trivia Development * His first design was much stockier in build, and stood around 7 feet tall. * Edward's lean-physique was to help reinforce the slick movements he was specifically intended to portray. Thus (unlike many of the larger males), Edward would rather move with smooth body-motions, than take "strong steps". This portrayal was heavily backed-up by the intention to make him seem very "majestic" and "elegant". * Due to their apparent genuine relationship in the actual Thomas & Friends television-series, Edward was purposefully portrayed as an adoptive-father of Thomas in ''Sodor Monsterverse''. General * Edward is the slimmest dinosaur locomotive (at least out of all the males) in terms of overall body-structure, particularly from the lower-chest to waist down. * The highest temperature of his blue flame is noted to be around 3500°C; hot enough to melt tungsten. Endward's purple lightning-based fire is around 5000°C. * The name "Endward" itself derived from both Edward's name, and a particular Minecraft-entity, the Enderman. ** This was also the inspiration for the black and (glowing) purple color-scheme. }} Category:Sodor Monsterverse Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Dinosaur Locomotives Category:Steamers Category:Steam Team Category:Males